Hebitsukai
Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique Body Fluid Shedding Technique Slithering Snake Mode Sage Art: White Rage Technique Sage Art: Scattering Rage Technique Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch Sage Mode Dark Release: Inhaling Maw Dark Release: Judgement Chakra Draining Seal Spoken Word Genjutsu Self-Cursing Seal Cursed Tongue Eradication Technique Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation Darkness Wave Revival Fist Super Revival Fist Soft Physique Modification Body Alteration Hiding with Camouflage Technique Yin Healing Wound Destruction Mystical Palm Technique Summoning: Iron Maiden Binding Snake Glare Spell Dynamic Entry Flying Swallow Body Pathway Derangement Ephemeral Killing Intent | tools = Kunai Military Rations Pill Blood Increasing Pill | other = }} Warning!!! This article contains links to ; click links at your own risk! ---- Hebitsukai is a Chūnin ranked missing-nin from the Land of Demons. After he became a Missing-nin, he went to Otogakure in search of becoming more powerful, but when he did this, he merely became a test subject, but, in the process, did in fact become stronger. He was trained in the usage of Dark Chakra and Juinjutsu, even learning the Summoning Technique. Due to the body modifications, he became able to turn his arms into snakes, alter his body, either making it skinnier, or even more muscular, and stretch his arms a wide distance. He even learned how to enhance his strength with chakra. He learned to place Juinjutsu on others too, being able to either constrict others movements and other things. Also, he was born with a unique kekkei genkai named Dark Release. He later in life learned Senjutsu and became a partner of one of the five Gorosei, Kei Yotsuki. Appearance Hebitsukai appears as a frail young man in his twenties, but actually he is forty, but Orochimaru made him twenties years younger in experiments. He usually wears a black coat with a white muscle shirt underneath. On his right shoulder under his coat, a Kumogakure headband is around it. On his left shoulder under his coat he has an Otogakure headband around it. He also wears blue jeans, has white socks, and standard shinobi boots. His face looks gaunt and adamant without emotion. He has black hair and black eyes. When he turns into Sage Mode, he looks much like Kabuto, where he gains white scales and snake irises. But unlike Kabuto, he doesn't have a navel snake or horns. Also, his hair grows longer and turns into a slightly lighter black. He retains all his normal clothes because he doesn't have a navel snake that rips his shirt off. When he has Dark Chakra activated, an aura appears. The aura is a dark purplish/blackish color. Personality He is usually calm and cool, or no such emotion at all. This is because of the misfortunes and mishappenings he has had in his miserable life. After he defected from the Land of Demons, he went to Otogakure in order to achieve power. As he did this, his emotion was more greedy and power-hungry. But he was a little sad of leaving his home, where he grew up with his friends. But, he more or less of leaving behind bad memories that didn't deserve to be in his path or life. After all the test had been conducted and Hebitsukai was called a perfect individual, Hebitsukai became overconfident in his abilities. He started to realize there were still much stronger people out there, such as the five Gorosei. He searched for Ryūchi Cave to learn Senjutsu, and passed all the tests of the . After he achieved perfect control over his Sage Mode, he himself said he was a divine being, and wasn't being overconfident, but telling the truth. This doesn't mean much, because he still was cautious of other individuals. When he became a partner of Kei, he merely felt as if he was a bodyguard or, even a friend, though he doubted that. Background In his life, Hebitsukai had many misfortunes, mishappenings, and twists in his life to where he desired power. As a young boy, Hebitsukai desired power for the well-being that he wasn't strong. This led him to want the legendary Kinjutsu, Chimera Technique. He didn't have any special abilities, the only ones being his usage of Medical-ninjutsu and his Dark Release kekkei genkai. In the academy and when he was a Genin, he and the two friends he had would always spend time together, training or other doing something else either fun or just flat-out boring. When they went to the Chūnin exams, they didn't have a hard time because of Hebitsukai's Sage Mode. Even though his Sage Mode was imperfect, they were still winning, and turned out the third to finish. Right before they got there, Hebitsukai's mother died of a strange and most unusual interest. Both of his teammates were damaged, but with the power he had, he wasn't injured at all. In fact, even though he had no scratches, he still saw himself as weak. The next day, when it was one of friends' birthdays', both of them died. This led him to run defect from the Land of Demons and he went to Otogakure, and was tested on for many years. After he was released, he had much more power then before, but not enough power to control his Sage Mode. He later went on a journey to find the legendary Ryūchi Cave to perfect his Sage Mode, and in fact he did, but he had a new Sage Mode appearance, and he felt as if he had achieved the greatest power he could ever achieve in his life. Early Life as a Genin Hebitsukai walks out of his little hut, tired because of last night's training with his mother in Senjutsu. As his mother gives him his bento and waves goodbye to him, he wonders if he should ditch class, but then realizes he has to become stronger, and that school right now is basically his only option. He waves back to his mother and runs off to class, also realizing he's going to be late if he doesn't hurry up. He runs all the way there, even more tired then he was before. He says hi to his friends as he walks back, and sits down in his seat. His teacher says they will be doing a test today and then practicing Taijutsu. He finishes the test in a matter of ten minutes, while another kid finished in five, and another in three. After he finished, he started fiddling with his pencil, and about the same time he started doing this, his friend asked him what the answer to question fifteen was. Hebitsukai simply answered back in a reminding tone that you can't cheat. He then looked over at Hebitsukai's other friend and asked her. She simply answered back the answer, which was "Rasengan". Hebitsukai looks at them, shocked on how dumb they could be. First off one of them was cheating and the other one was in a super-concentration trance. He then pouts and looks at his teacher, to see if he saw, the teacher did in fact, but chuckled silently to himself and got back to work. Hebitsukai rolls his eyes and pouts again, this time more silent. His friend looks over at him questioningly to why he was pouting. This was shown by his friend right eyebrow up and his left eyebrow down. Hebitsukai simply blows in his face and looks down at his test, wanting to check his answers. He checks all of them, and he's pretty sure now that he got the m all right. Furthermore he is excited about what grade he'll get. After fifteen minutes pass, all the students have finished and they're ready to practice taijutsu. The only student that has not finished was Hebitsukai's friend, and he finished two minutes after taijutsu practice had started. He came running in to see students starting. One of the teacher's top students came in, and used the Wooden Puppet Manipulation Technique, and the puppets start to attack the students, while the students fight them off, Hebitsukai, is merely thinking, while the Puppet in front of him attacks, he grabs it's arm, and with half of his strength, he throws it to the ground, and then uses Chakra Enhanced Strength to punch another one in the face, destroying both two of 40 wooden puppets. (In all there are 40 puppets). Everyone else are defeating puppets, while Hebitsukai's friend is hit back, he jumps after him, punching another Wooden Puppet in the face along the way. After that, he punches the Wooden puppet that hit his friend, but the puppet retaliates, hitting back and sending Hebitsukai flying. His friend gets up, and puts an kicks it in a weak spot, dismantling it and destroying it. After that, some students were having trouble, so Hebitsukai and his friend helped out. They had trouble with some, since some were sturdier then others. After the training in taijutsu was over, Hebitsukai nearly collapsed, and not from fighting the puppets, but from the Senjutsu training. The teacher noticed this, and cut Taijutsu class early that day, and the went back to the classroom to do some writing assignments. Hebitsukai had no problem, also finishing second in the class again, again surprising him. This time though, he was not as half as surprised as he was before. He just got out a shinobi handbook and read it. It had good tips on how to become a stronger shinobi. He got very interested in this book, and learned a tip in Senjutsu. It was written by Naruto Uzumaki and Kabuto Yakushi. He nearly fell back in his chair, because those were the only two he had ever known to perfectly control Sage Mode. Chūnin Life Life as a Missing-nin Abilities Hebitsukai has gained "inhuman" abilities over the years. When he was an academy student, he was quite weak, and desired the Chimera Technique of Konohagakure. He later knew where to go because the Chimera Technique would be impossible for him to reach. He went to Otogakure, and Orochimaru was going to use Hebitsukai as a new host for his unique Kekkei Genkai, Dark Release. He later changed his mind and trained him in his way, teaching how to make his arm into snakes, alter his body, or stretch his limbs. After he went to Ryūchi Cave, he learned Senjutsu, and utilized various techniques to become very powerful. A lot of the world admitted he was very powerful, even Tenmujin's Continent admitted he was a powerful individual who could wipe out there continent in a week, in actuality he couldn't. He can actually only utilize one nature transformation, and that is Yin Release. Aside from that his Dark Release Kekkei Genkai also has made him feared. Ninjutsu Basically, Ninjutsu is what all he uses. Due to his body modifications, he can do inhuman things. While combining his Dark Chakra and using it as ninjutsu, he can use techniques such as Revival Fist and Super Revival Fist. Along with that he can also shed like a snake or shed his skin and making a trail of chakra fluid, masking where he is if there is a Sensor type around. He can also give Dark Chakra to others by using Strengthening Prescription: Chakra Injection with the two dark chakra snakes by his side. Also, with Dark chakra, he can hit others with a dark wave of chakra, while damaging a large number of people. With his Dark Release kekkei genkai, he can absorbs others' chakra and then shoot it back them. Again, with Dark Chakra, he can use snakes to kill the target and/or victim. Also, by summoning snakes, he can bind opponents with snakes. He can even use the and the to either summon a snake from the mouth, or turn into a giant snake and pound on an opponent. Genjutsu Genjutsu isn't something he's proficient at. The only usage of Genjutsu he's ever shown to use is Spoken Word Genjutsu, where he woos targets into a Genjutsu. When he uses this Genjutsu, he usually manipulates people's feelings so they can't escape the Genjutsu. He can turn love into hate, hate into love, and many other things when he utilizes this Genjutsu. usually, instead of wooing them, he says a word that's either special to them, or the word they usually say the most. Also, by utilizing the Yin Release, he can use a Genjutsu named "Ephemeral". With Ephemeral, he can put someone under a Genjutsu, using something as a medium, even a finger for example can do this. This more or less induces the Genjutsu. After he does the required hand-seals, they put them under a sleep-trance. If that does not work, then the opponent's body starts turning into their best friend, most favored family member, or even their favorite rival. Taijutsu Taijutsu is not one of Hebitsukai's favored types of fighting. He's more on the Mid to Long Range side of fighting, so he doesn't have to block, unless it's an incoming attack. If it comes to it, he will use taijutsu to wear he will use Chakra Enhanced Strength to enhance his kicks. He can also surprise someone by throwing a Kunai and then coming at them with a strong defense-breaking kick. Senjutsu Senjutsu was something taught to Hebitsukai when he was quite young. He never could fully control it, but had enough control over it to use it properly, but couldn't access any Sage Art techniques. His control was so imperfect over it he would need two others on his team to help him sustain it. Where he learned this art of Senjutsu from was unknown. After he defected and went to Otogakure, he asked Orochimaru for help. Orochimaru couldn't exactly help him for the reason that he had failed Sage Mode as well. Orochimaru made Hebitsukai a test subject, learning more and more about his Dark Release kekkei genkai. After all the testing, his control increased, but not enough. He later found the legendary den of the Great Snake Sage, Ryūchi Cave. He learned their ways of Sage Mode, and used the little control of what Sage Mode he had, and learned their Sage Mode. Along with that, four Sage Art techniques. This made him well feared as the Child of the Snake Sage. Juinjutsu Juinjutsu was something taught to Hebitsukai by Orochimaru. He learned the Self-Cursing Seal and the Cursed Tongue Eradication Technique. One of them constricting the opponent during battle, or elsewhere. The second one allows his secrets to be safe about him or Kei. Both of these Juinjutsu were not perfected when taught by Orochimaru, so he went to Danzō Shimura, and under his tutelage, perfected both of those Cursed Seals. After Danzō died and all the ANBU Black Ops of Root's Cursed Seals disappeared, Hebitsukai made it one of his missions to make those Cursed Seals reappear on their tongues, so they could say nothing bad of Danzō. Medical Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu is something Hebitsukai was very skilled at. Hebitsukai when in the Land of Demons was taken to many medical hospitals to heal shinobi. He became well known as Medical Demon because of his affiliation with the Land of Demons and because of his medical-nin prowess. His prowess goes up to the Dark Chakra, which allows him to use Dark Chakra snakes and other things. Along with that, he can use Yin Healing Wound Destruction and the well-known Chakra Scalpel. He can also utilize the Body Pathway Derangement technique to derange a body's nerves system so it makes it harder for them to move and easier for him to attack. Space-Time Ninjutsu Space-Time Ninjutsu is something he uses a lot through the basic Summoning Technique. Through the Summoning Technique, he has made contracts through Orochimaru with Snakes and Hawks. With the Snakes, he can stand atop them and watch as they eat his opponents or hit them with their tail. Also, with the Snakes, he can utilize the , to instantly swallow his opponent and then instantly digest them. With Hawks, he usually uses them for escape. He just summons them and stands atop them, while they take off in flight. Also, by utilizing the Summoning technique, he can summon a giant iron maneki neko which comes from the underground, split down the middle. The iron maneki neko clamps down on the selected target, and drags it back down while being wrapped in chains. Bukijutsu Bukijutsu, like Taijutsu, is not one of his most favored types of fighting. All he uses for Bukijutsu is a kunai. With a kunai, he has shown, quite some skill with it. He can spin the kunai through the hole on it, and he puts the finger through it and spins it around. When he spins it around, he can deflect other weapons such as Shuriken, Senbon, or Makibishi. He can also basically just stab with it, but he does with thought, so he doesn't fail when he jabs at his opponent. Other uses have been shown when he uses chakra with the blade, slashing, and having much longer range. When the chakra blade is active, he can fully sharpen the chakra, either having longer range, or, throwing if through a tree, and even a boulder. Now if he combines this with Dark Chakra or Senjutsu Chakra, it will be even stronger, being able to go through two-three boulders. Fūinjutsu Hebitsukai isn't all that experienced in Fūinjutsu. The only Fūinjutsu he has ever been shown to use is the Chakra Draining Seal, which allows him to place certain seals under an opponent, to slowly drain their chakra away. This technique was not actually taught to him by Orochimaru or Danzō. It was taught to him by Kabuto, who showed him how to perfect it. He later used this jutsu for various uses such as torturing, or simply just gaining power. Dark Release Dark Release is a kekkei genkai that Hebitsukai had inherited since his birth. Ever since he was born, he utilized two techniques from it. He could absorb ninjutsu with Dark Release: Inhaling Maw and shoot the chakra used in making it back at them with Dark Release: Judgement. Sometimes, if he concentrates hard enough using Dark Release: Inhaling Maw, he can utilize the technique he has just absorbed, making him a powerful foe, also earning his nickname Hebitsukai of the Dark Release. Dark Release also was feared by many because of his Kekkei Genkai. Even Orochimaru and Kabuto were scared that if Hebitsukai got too angry, that he would use it on the both of them and everything they ever worked for would be gone. Of course Hebitsukai didn't have enough power over it, even though Orochimaru and Kabuto thought he did. Trivia *This character was originally going to be a teacher of Orochimaru. *This character might've been a Kinkaku Force member. *This character was meant to have Eight Gates and Body Activation Technique, but Zack changed his mind. *This character was going to have Shibuki but Zack changed his mind Author's Notes I got inspiration to make this through seeing and reading these characters: Masa Nakamura, Michiaki, and Asuna Kurama. I even studied them to get a good idea on what to write.